


Love fever

by skamruinedme (shinystar66)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, idk what else to say without spoiling so you'll have to trust me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinystar66/pseuds/skamruinedme
Summary: Rough mornings can sometimes take an unexpected turn
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 140





	Love fever

**Author's Note:**

> for duy and the whole kollektiv <3

It was one of those times when Isak was sure the univere was messing with him.

That someone out there took immense satisfaction in tormenting him.

That was the only explanation he had for getting sick when he was supposed to take care of a  
4-year-old girl. His father's daughter, of all children.

He agreed to babysit her for the weekend as his dad was going on a trip with his new wife.

Isak's relationship with his father was far from ideal, but he offered to take care of his little girl for some reason.

He thought he could sleep the cold off last night, but this morning he woke up with a sore throat, a stuffed nose and a splitting headache. And he was supposed to pick up Elise later. _Fuck._

He could definetely get up, he just needed to stay in bed for a little longer. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. Next thing he was aware of was a hand vigorously shaking his shoulder.

Isak groaned, which earned him a sigh of relief from the person who so rudely interrupted his feverish slumber.

"Are you okay? I've been calling your name and you weren't waking up. You kind of freaked me out." Even let out a nervous chuckle as Isak blinked awake and took in his surroundings. 

His attention shifted from the blue-eyed boy that was crouching in front of the bed to the clock on his nightstand. When his vision focused on the time he sat up abruptly, confusing his worried boyfriend even more.

"I should have picked up Elise an hour ago. Fuck, Even, you knew that, why didn't you wake me up?"

"I was trying to."

Isak shook his head and tried to stand up, but the quick movement made him sligly dizzy and he slumped back on the mattress. _Shit._

"Hey. Slow down." Even bent down to plant a kiss on his forehead, and that is when he noticed the unnatural heat radiating off his skin.

"I am pretty sure you have a fever. Let me grab a thermometer."

"I'm fine. I have to go." 

This time Even stopped Isak from leaving and placed both of his hands on his face, forcing him to make eye contact.

"I picked up Elise, ok? She's right here, drawing in our living room. I had a feeling you caught a cold last night when you kept sneezing, so when I got up I decided to let you sleep for longer. I played with her a bit and then thought I should check up on you. And then you weren't responding and now we are here. And by the looks of it, you have it bad, so don't even think of getting up now. I'll make tea and give you some advil, and then we'll talk, ok?"

Isak just stared at him in awe. He only understood half of the speech, but all he knew was that his boyfriend was prefect. How could anyone possibly be this perfect? Isak couldn't even begin to understand. 

Even cupped his face a little harder, probably trying to get a response from the boy that just kept staring dumbly.

"Marry me." Isak blurted out, his heart bursting with joy and adoration. 

Even's breath hitched and his eyes went wide for a moment, but then he started laughing. 

His laughter was Isak's favourite sound.

"You have a fever, baby." Even said, looking somewhat amused. Isak scoffed internally. Even wasn't taking him seriously.

"I don't, I mean, I probably do. But that doesn't mean I am not aware of the fact that I love you more than I've ever thought I could love someone. The way you know me better than I do, the way you take care of me, fuck, Even, I can't form coherent sentences, but I am more than certain that I love you and I want to marry you."

Even was close to hyperventilating. He didn't expect this at all.

"But we're still so young and-"

"I don't give a shit. Will you, will you marry me, baby?"

"Fuck. Isak, you have the weirdest timing, but course I will. Fuck baby. Yes. Let's get married."

Isak grinned and Even tried to kiss him, but Isak pulled back, frowning and gesturing at himself.

"You can't seriously expect me not to kiss you. The man of my life just proposed to me."

"But I'm sick. I don't want you to catch this too." Isak pouted and Even just got closer and closer.

"I don't give a shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
